Love Among the Gray
by Kawaii Silver Kitsune
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho-Inuyasha x-over. (KagomeHiei) Inuyasha betrays Kagome for Kikyo and Kagome escapes with a wound. A man comes and tells her what she really is. The Yu Yu Gang must protect her. (You'll know why later in the fic) -First fic, please no flames!
1. Kagome's Betrayal

Kawaii Kit: Welcome everybody!!! Here is my first fic……It's a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha x-over. I want you to vote for the pairings and give me some ideas for the storyline. If you have an idea that you want to happen, please tell me. I would really like some ideas about what Kagome should transform into. This first chapter is going to be short, just about the betrayal, don't worry, they'll get longer. Please enjoy!!!!

*pant*

*pant*

*pant*

If you looked into the woods very quickly, you would see a girl running very quickly, almost as fast as a demon, in the forest.

At first you would think she WAS a demon, but when you got a closer look, you would expect her to be an angel.

You were wrong both times.

It is Kagome Higurashi…

A HUMAN.

'Why me,' Kagome thought, 'Why-HOW did this happen?!?!'

"I can't believe he *pant* is doing *pant* this…"

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha just mysteriously left the camp. That's right, he just got up and ran away in a sudden flash, with no explanation.

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku for the answer everyone was looking for, but they just shrugged and turned their heads back to where Inuyasha just was when he disappeared.

………………………………........................................................

After about 20 minutes, Kagome had enough. She got up an stalked of, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kilala watched her until she disappeared into the darkness of the shaded forest. It was a decision she would soon regret making.

Kagome walked through the trees (AN- Not literally, of course ^_~) until she came into a small clearing in the middle of the thick forest. She peered through the trees' branches and saw something that would haunt her forever. (AN-Well maybe not FOREVER, but… ^.^*) 

It was Inuyasha holding and kissing…KIKYO?!?!

(AN-*shivers* Sorry peeps, but I reeeeeeeeally don't like her. It's going to hurt writing this but *takes deep breath*…)

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said in a seductive tone (AN-At least that's what her and Inuyasha think, she probably sounds like she's choking. Sorry! I wont bother you anymore…^.^*)

"Yes, Darling?" was Inuyasha's response. Kagome looked at them with pain through her eyes.

"Will you kill my reincarnation so I can get my soul back?"

Inuyasha had a shocked expression on his face, but it quickly disappeared to be replaced with a loving and determined expression. 

"Of course, Love, anything for you. Then we can live together again and I will be free from that annoying shard detector."

Kagome took a sharp, inaudible, intake of breath. 'I wont cry, I wont cry, I wont cry' she kept repeating in her head.

Inuyasha continued, "I was really just using her to get the sacred jewel shards to wish you back to life, but now you can live again AND we can have a wish." Kikyo smiled a smile full of hatred and malice.]

That was the last straw. The dam broke. Tears started to overflow and trickled down Kagome's pale face. She slowly walked backwards, not noticing the twig behind her until…

*SNAP*

Inuyasha and Kikyo's heads whipped around swiftly and what they saw was a heartbroken Kagome.

Inuyasha looked sorry until Kikyo said, "Inuyasha! This is perfect! Now we don't have to explain everything. Kill her! The I will have the rest of my soul so we can live together!"

That was it, Inuyasha lifted off into a full-out run. 

Horrified, Kagome spun around on her heel and started sprinting as quickly as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I cant take this anymore' Kagome thought as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest, away from Inuyasha.

"Give it up, Kagome!" hollered Inuyasha from behind her, "There is NO WAY you can escape!"

He was right.

He was gaining on her with every second that passed by. 'Of course' thought Kagome dryly, 'No human can outrun a DEMON'

That was until she saw IT.

'THE WELL!!!!!' Kagome thought excitedly.

If I could just run a little more, I can make it! With renewed strength, Kagome used everything she gad and ran faster to the well.

Inuyasha was confused with this sudden thrust of speed, but everything fell into place when he saw the well.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!!!!!!!!!" he shouted over the wind flipping by, causing his silver hair to whip out behind him like a waterfall.

When he saw that she WAS going to make it…he was mad.

'Almost there!' Kagome thought, urging her weak legs to keep going just a little longer, but…………..

"Iron reaver…" she heard Inuyasha chant.

Her eyes widened, 'NO!'

"………………….SOUL STEALER!!!!!!!!!"

*whoosh* the wind flew everywhere, looking like a tornado to poor Kagome.

That is…when she COULD see. Flying high, she dropped down to the ground, her form limp. 

'So she's finally dead.' Inuyasha though with a smirk.

He turned around and raced back to the forest to tell Kikyo the "good" news.

He never noticed, with his puny brain, that Kagome's chest was moving, though it was weak, up and down. (AN-Get your minds out of the gutter, you perverts!!!! ^o^)

A man with a cloak over him, making it impossible to know what he looked like, walked over to the motionless girl. He picked her up bridal style, and sped off into the darkness.

****************************************************************Kawaii Kit: How was it?????? Please tell me what you thought of it and send in ANY ideas you have. To do that you must…….REVIEW!!!!!

Don't forget to vote for pairings!!!! (She will meet the Yu Yu Gang soon, k?)

Bye, and REVIEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*chants review over and over*


	2. What am I?

Kawaii Kit: Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!! You are the best!!! I hope you will enjoy the next chapter, you will now find out what Kagome really is. Please enjoy!!! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome woke up with searing pain everywhere on her body. Her vision was so blurry that all she could make out was a dark, fuzzy figure looming over her. When her vision finally cleared, what she saw was a man. 

With his sharp claws and fangs, it didn't take her long to figure out that he was a demon.

In human age, he looked like he was in his early 40's. His short, yet neat raven black hair had the most beautiful silver sparkles in them. 

His eyes looked so light blue that they were almost silver. 

One would call them ice blue eyes. 

His skin was so pale that it seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Strangely, he had a pair of silvery white wings protruding out of his back,

making him seem angelic.

Kagome's chocolate-brown eyes locked with the blue-eyed stranger. 

For a moment, they just stared at each other, their eyes unblinking. 

The demon was the first one to break the silence.

"Kagome," he murmured, "You've grown up so much!" 

His eyes had a distant look like he was remembering something from a very long time ago. Kagome timidly cleared her throat to get his attention, "ahem…"

His head shot up and he smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry," he said quietly, "but you don't remember me, do you?"

Kagome slowly shook her head, her eyes never leaving his shining ones.

"I'm sorry," she said shyly, "but…do I know you?"

For some reason, she felt oddly comfortable with this stranger.

"Well…yes and no," he answered mysteriously. "Kagome…I don't know if I should tell you this, but---"

"Of course you should! Please, tell me!" Kagome answered urgently. She had to know what was going on!

"Okay," he said unsurely, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright…this is going to be heard foe me to explain and probably even harder for you to hear."

A lump formed in Kagome's throat and her stomach got an uneasy, sinking feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"Well it started like this…" he began. "A long time ago, when I was about 25 years old in human years, I met this beautiful demon girl. She had long, shimmering jet black hair and light blue eyes that made me melt in my shoes. I saved her from a pack of wolf demons (AN- No, not Kouga's) and we soon fell in love. About three years later, we had a daughter and we named her…

Kagome."

"*GASP*! You mean…"

"That's right, Kagome, I'm your father. (AN- Luke, I am your father…tee-hee ^_^) Not long after she had you, a war broke out. It was much too dangerous for you and we had to save you no matter what the cost.

So, your mother and I sealed away your demon form, jumped through the sacred well, and left you at the Higurashi Shrine so you would be taken care of. The only thing we left you with is that necklace with your name on it."

He stopped to give Kagome time to take all of this in.

"So, what happened to my real mother?" she said after a couple of dead silent minutes.

Her father paused for a second, then said, "She died that day. In the war. I tried to save her, but…I was too late. I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Then Kagome did something very unexpected, 

she hugged him.

Her father practically cried out of happiness that he finally had his daughter back and that she accepted him and everything.

He smiled warmly at her and held her tight to his chest.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too…father."

After a minute, they finally broke apart.

"So, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can you, um, change me back to my demon form?"

Kagome looked at him curiously.

A grin appeared on his face.

"Of course I can, Darling, would you like it if I did?"

Kagome's face lit up instantly.

"Of course I would! Pleeeeeeease?" She made puppy dog eyes at him that he just couldn't resist.

"Okay, stand up and close your eyes. Don't move a muscle."

Kagome did what she was told.

He put his hands on either side of he face, and closed his eyes as well.

In a moment, the both glowed a warm light pink color.

The light suddenly flashed brightly, temporarily blinding anyone looking their way.

When the light cleared, Kagome's father was on the ground, staring at Kagome with wide eyes, his mouth ajar. )AN- Not like THAT! He's her father, you perverted people! ^o^)

The only way to describe Kagome at the moment was drop-dead gorgeous.

He hair grew by a lot and was now at her knees, neat and clean.

It changed colors to jet, midnight black with silver sparkles glittering everywhere with the slightest movement. 

A pair of silky soft, silvery-white angel wings were 

protruding out of her back.

Her ears turned pointy, yet elegant like Sesshomaru's.

When she opened her eyes, they were a light silvery-blue, just like her father's and slightly more feline-like. 

Her skin got paler and glowed beautifully.

Sharp, feminine claws replaced her human nails and short, yet deadly, fangs replaced her shining pearly white teeth. 

She got slimmer, stronger, and her body was more curvy 

and filled out in all the right places. 

All in all, she was deadly beauty.

"Well," she asked timidly, "how do I look?"

"Y-you look just like your m-mother!" he gasped out, 

stuttering a bit as he looked her over. 

(AN- Not like that, you perverts!!!!!)

Kagome blushed, "It's not that great!" she said modestly.

"Of course it is!" her father said with a huff, looking rather funny as he pouted. "You're the last female angel demon in the world!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: I hope you liked it! Kagome will be meeting the Yu Yu Group in the next chapter, hopefully. Now you know what Kagome is, so please review and tell me who you think Kagome should be paired with! Thanks so much for reading, REVIEW!!!!!! ^.~


	3. Meeting the Gang

Kawaii Kit: Hi everybody!!!! Thank you all for the reviews and votes! Remember, you can vote once per chapter. Here are the results so far:

Kagome/Hiei: 4

Kagome/Kurama: 1

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 0

Kagome/Kouga: 0

She is not going to be paired with Yusuke because he has Keiko, Inuyasha because he is a jerk in this story, or Kuwabara because the only person that could love him is Yukina. Tell me if there is anyone else you want Kagome to be paired up with and who you want Sango to be paired up with! Here is chapter three! Enjoy!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Meeting the Group

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!!!? THE ONLY FEMALE ANGEL DEMON IN THE WORLD?!?!!?!?!?!" Kagome's scream caused the world to rumble.

"Kagome, Dear," her father reasoned, "please calm down!"

After a few minutes of deep breaths Kagome finally calmed herself down.

She looked up at her father after a while. 

He tensed, waiting for another 'scream attack.' 

He was surprised when she smiled sweetly at him.

"Daddy?" she inquired, still smiling at him.

"…yes…?"

"I'm gonna go back to my time era and talk to my human mother. Also, I have to take a test in school tomorrow."

"Alright, but to make yourself seem human again, just think of what you used to look like and you will change back."

"Thanks!" she shouted and leaped into the well, feathers flying everywhere.

She waited until a familiar sea of blue energy engulfed her and she was taken back into the future.

Kagome flew out of the well, testing her new angel wings, and exited the well house. She entered the main house and called out gaily, "MAMAAAAA!!!!!"

She waited patiently for her mother to enter the living room.

When she did, she stood there with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open.

"Kagome! You're beautiful, what happened?" she asked, her eyes still wide and unblinking.

"I met my REAL father and he showed me my true form! I'm the last angel demon in the world!" she answered excitedly.

*thump*

…………..

……..

…

Kagome looked at her unconscious mother in shock.

She had fainted!!!!

****************************************************************

The next day, after a lot of explaining last night, Kagome woke up early for school and got ready. She used her father's concealment spell and looked exactly like she did when she was human. The only different thing was that her eyes stayed the same, a rare ice-blue.

"Bye Mama!!!!" Kagome called as she left the shrine.

She walked gloomily down the steps and to her destination: hell in a building, AKA: school.

When she arrived, her three friends, Yume, Yuka, and Eri (AN- I think…) 

came running up to her, screaming, "YOU'RE HERE!!!!" 

"uh…Hi guys!!!!" Kagome shouted back, worried about what kind of a sickness her grandfather made up about her THIS time.

"We are sooooo glad you're okay!" Yume yelled, tears in her eyes. (AN- If anyone knows their names, pleeeeeease tell me! Thanks!)

"Yeah!" agreed Eri, "After that car accident, we thought you wouldn't be back in months!"

"Well, good thing you did." stated Yuka, "because today four new transfer students have entered into our school and people say that three of them are really hot!!!"

Kagome sweat dropped as her friends continued to gossip about the 'hunks.' sighing, she walked away, thinking about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

'They must be worried about me…' she thought sadly.

As she was thinking, she didn't see the 'boy' she was about to walk into until…

*BANG!!!*

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hiei's Point of View:

I am so miserable. I am being forced by 'Prince' Koenma to attend this filthy human school. What a waste of time and good hygiene…

Kuwabara was being an idiot, so I decided to shut him up.

After punching him in the head, I staggered away smirking, my eyes closed.

I wasn't paying attention where I was going and when I turned the corner…

*BOOM!*

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Normal Point of View

Kagome and a boy she had never seen before we sprawled out onto the ground, Kagome on top of him.

When they opened their eyes, they could see that their faces were mere millimeters away from each other. A little more, and…

"Get… OFF." the stranger said.

Kagome, who was too wrapped up in his strange blood red eyes before to get up, blushed a pretty pink. She hurriedly jumped off of him, blushing the entire time.

If you had looked closely enough, you would see that Hiei (AN- I'm sick of calling him 'the stranger' ^.^*) had a light shade of pink staining his cheeks as well.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome bowed repeatedly and looked at him with an embarrassed look.

"Hn." was his reply. His favorite, two-letter, indifferent word.

"Humph!" Kagome huffed angrily, stopping away. As she left, Hiei could hear her muttering things like 'stupid jerk' and 'what a meanie.'

He smirked and walked off to join his 'friends,' enjoying knowing that he ruined someone's day.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded, "You've just made enemies with the last angel demon in the world!"

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kurama with slightly wide eyes.

"Fox," he asked, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurama answered, "Koenma showed us a picture of her, but you had already left."

'So,' Hiei thought, 'that girl is the last angel demon alive…interesting.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: And that is chapter three!!!! I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ 

Please review and keep voting. Remember, you can vote once per chapter! (Don't forget to tell me what those three girls' names are!)

Seeya later and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	4. Some Explaining

Kawaii Kit: Here's the long-awaited chapter four!!!! YAY! I love you guys so much! Thank you people who told me that Kagome's friends are Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi! You know who you are! Thank you for reviewing!!!! You also rock because of all the votes!!!

Here are the current results for voting:

Kagome/Hiei: 15

Kagome/Kurama: 5

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 0

Kagome/Kouga: 0

Also, someone voted for:

Sango/Kurama: 1

WOW!!!! Hiei is winning by a lot, Kurama fans: VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!!!!

Remember, you can vote once per chapter!

Anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Some Explaining

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

The bell for first period rung and everyone took their assigned seats.

The teacher walked up to the front of the room and announced, "Class, we have four new students today!" she turned to the door. "Please come in!"

The door slid open, revealing four boys, three of them very handsome.

They walked up to the front of the room and introduced themselves.

The first one had slicked back black hair. He was very handsome.

"Yo. I'm Yusuke."

Whispers went around the classroom about the 'Great Yusuke Urameshi' and Kagome rolled her eyes when he grinned cockily.

The next boy had long red hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

He was also very handsome.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted kindly, "I am Kurama."

The boy Kagome ran into earlier was next.

With his spiky black hair and red eyes, he was also very handsome.

"Hn." was all he said.

"That is Hiei," Kurama said quickly, "He is…uh…very shy."

Hiei gave him a look that promised certain death, but Kurama just ignored it, seemingly used to it.

The final boy was very ugly with high cheek bones and orange hair in an Elvis style. "Hi!" he said perkily, "I'm Kuwabara and I like pretty girls!" 

Most of the girls groaned at this, but Kagome just kept quiet.

"Alright, boys," the teacher said, "Kagome will be showing you around the school. I'll give her a pass for missing classes today and she can give you a tour of the building! Kagome, please raise your hand."

Kagome inaudibly groaned but raised her hand none the less.

She got up and led the four boys out of the room.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Kagome turned and said, "okay, demons, what do you want?"

The gang was very surprised at her sudden announcement, but remembering what she was, they all calmed down in understanding.

"We are here on behalf your protection. There is a demon named Yuriotare who is after you. He was the one that killed the rest of your kind."

Kagome was silent, waiting for him to go on.

And Kurama did, "According to Koenma, the son of King Yenma, he will try to mate with you or worse. We are to be with you at all times."

Kagome stood there, digesting all of the information.

When she looked up at them, she had a calm, understanding look on her face. This surprised all of them, including Hiei, who didn't show it.

"Well, where are you staying?"

That question surprised them even more and even Hiei widened his eyes slightly.

"W-we were thinking of staying in a hotel or maybe camp out," Kurama stuttered out.

"Oh, no! You shouldn't have to do that, especially for me. You can stay at my place." Kagome reasoned. "There's also a large tree in my backyard that I'm sure Hiei would be comfortable in!"

The boys looked at her with faces that said: How did you know that Hiei likes sleeping in trees?

Kagome looked back at them with an expression that said: Bad memories, please don't ask.

So they didn't.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Yusuke asked, slightly confused at her hospitality.

"Of course!" she brightly replied, sending him a dazzling smile that caused all four of the boys to get pink cheeks.

"Well, let's go already," an agitated Hiei stated, he couldn't stand the smell of humans any longer. 'Strange,' he thought, 'this girl smells beautiful, even in her human form. I wonder what her demon form is like…I MEAN--er…what am I saying??? I couldn't be attracted to this angel, could I?'

"You mean we get to skip school?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"SHUT UP KUWABARA!!!!!!' everybody yelled together, even Kagome.

"I'm liken her." Yusuke stated, "She's like one of the group all ready!"

The rest of the group silently agreed with him as they quietly snuck down the corroder to exit the school building.

"You know…" Kagome murmured, "We don't really have to sneak around like this. If any teachers see us, I could just lie and tell them I'm showing you the outside of the school as well so you know where to go."

The whole group sweat dropped, even Hiei.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Yusuke shouted, obviously agitated that he had to 'waste' all of that energy sneaking around the school.

"Hehehe…" Kagome laughed nervously, "We're here!!!" 

They all ran down the street to the Higurashi Shrine where they would be staying for who knows how long!

****************************************************

On the way home, Kagome learned a lot about the Yu Yu Group.

She learned EVERYTHING from the beginning when Yusuke died, to the end. She was quite impressed with their amazing adventures.

When the group got to the shrine, there was a note on the fridge saying:

"Dear Kagome,

Hello, Honey! I hope you had a good day at school. I took Souta to his friends house and will be staying there for dinner. I might be home late, so make yourself some ramen. See you soon!

Love,

Mom xoxo"

Kagome scanned the letter and smiled bitterly, 'Oh boy, ramen…'

"Ok, boys! Here we go, Yusuke and Kuwabara, you can share the guest bedroom upstairs, Kurama, you can have the second guest bedroom, Hiei, you can either share the room with Kurama, or sleep in the tree outside my bedroom window. Which one?"

"Hn." he replied, "I'll take the tree."

"Ok," Kagome replied while walking upstairs, "I'm gonna take a shower. Please, make yourselves at home!"

Kagome took her shower and got dressed into a light blue, tight tee-shirt with a silver dragon on it. She also put on slightly baggy, black cargo pants and white sneakers with light blue stripes on either side.

She also changed back to her angel form and brushed her long, silky jet black hair. As she brushed it, the silver sparkles dazzled and shined.

When she got out, she put on some clear lip gloss that made her lips slightly shiny, with no other make-up.

She walked downstairs and the sight she saw was hilarious.

Kurama was asleep, sprawled out cutely on the love seat.

Yusuke was on one side of the couch, casually flipping channels on the TV.

Kuwabara was on the other side of the couch, curled up in a ball sleeping, sucking his thumb.

Hiei was in between them on the couch, staring at the television intently.

Kagome's giggle made all eyes, the opened eyes, turn to her.

That simple giggle sounded like beautiful ringing bells, soft and lovely.

It warmed Hiei and Yusuke to their toes.

Her voice sounded different somehow, sweeter.

When they looked at her, they could see the reason why, and their breaths got caught in their throats.

She was stunning, absolutely gorgeous.

With her twinkling hair and shinning eyes, she was quite nice to look at.

Hiei tried to control the sudden heat forming on his cheeks when she smiled prettily at them.

She walked down the stairs and joined them on the couch, sitting between the sleeping Kuwabara and Hiei.

*********************************************

A few hours later, Kagome's mother entered the house quietly.

Turning on the lights, she was quite surprised at what she saw.

On the love seat, a young man with red hair was asleep.

She moved her gaze to the couch and smiled fondly.

Kagome was on the couch with three other young men, making an adorable picture. Her head was laying on a young man's shoulder with spiky black hair, who was also asleep.

On the table in front of the couches, there were a bunch of empty ramen cups, piled up neatly.

Running into the kitchen, she came out with a camera and smiled excitedly.

'I wonder if my Dear Kagome has actually found someone!!!! I can't wait to see my grandchildren!!!!'

She smiled very scarily…and…

*click*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: YAY!!!! I finished another chapter!!! Please tell me how you liked it and continue voting! If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me! I would really love the help!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	5. Yuriotare

Kawaii Kit: LOL!!!! You guys are great!!!! You have reviewed so much, I'm soooooo happy!!! ^_^

Also, you guys have voted a lot!! I'm sure you are waiting for the results, sooooooooo, with no further ado… Here they are!!!! :

Kagome/Hiei: 25

Kagome/Kurama: 15

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 0

Kagome/Kouga: 0

Sango/Hiei: 1

Sango/Kurama: 2

Sango/Miroku: 1

Botan/Kurama: 1

TA-DA!!!!! There it is, folks. Voting is still up, so it's anyone's win!

In case you have forgotten, which I'm sure you didn't, you can vote once per chapter, so…VOTE!!!!!! And here's chapter five!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Yuriotare 

*click*

Hiei slowly opened his eyes…

He heard footsteps leaving the room in which he and the others were sleeping in. 'Wait,' he thought, 'I actually slept??? Demons never sleep!'

Shifting slightly to get up, Hiei noticed something warm sleeping beside, or should I say ON TOP, of him.

He looked down, confused, and his eyes widened considerably when he saw what the warm 'thing' was.

It was…an angel.

Well…kind of…

Hiei's face grew bright red at the sight of her, her eyes covered in a blanket of long, dark lashes, her face angelic and innocent.

She was the perfect picture of purity.

He stiffly shook her, trying to wake her up.

This close contact made Hiei want something…bad.

He wanted more.

To hold her.

To FEEL her soft, pale skin.

He wanted it.

NEEDED it.

And that was why he HAD to get away from her.

He was about to completely loose control when…she woke up.

He eyelashes fluttering, she slowly opened her eyelids to reveal her ice blue eyes. Hiei got lost in them, they looked as if they were peering into your very soul, reading your thoughts, your past.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard her soft, sweet voice.

It was like a lullaby, making him return back to his dreamlike state.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome's POV

I woke up when I felt something warm and comfy shift against me. I mumbled in protest, but opened my eyes slowly.

When I got my vision back, I saw a boy…

Oh, yeah!!! That's Hiei, and I allowed him and his friends to sleep over at my house to protect me. I sighed in relief that no one broke into my room and slept with me. That would be a pretty bad way to start the day.

I looked back up at Hiei and saw that he was staring at me, with his piercing crimson eyes. They looked like twin pools of blood.

He wasn't blinking at all, looking like he was in a trance. I started to worry.

"Uh…Hiei? Are you ok????" I asked, careful not to startle him.

He didn't move, the only change was that his eyes fogged over, making him look in a daze.

"HIEEEEIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, his stare was starting to make me feel creeped out.

He practically leaped off of the couch, and the rest of the group woke up as well. "Good morning!" I said cheerily, acting as if nothing happened.

"Good morning, Kagome." Kurama answered politely.

The only acknowledgment I got from Kuwabara and Yusuke were grunts.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "I'm going to take a shower." I declared.

"But you just took one last night!" Kuwabara shouted, obviously awake now.

I glared at him, effectively shutting him up, and walked up stairs.

An hour later, I came downstairs, back to my human form. I was wearing a tight black tee-shirt with a silver fox on it. I also wore a pair of slightly tight jeans. I slipped on my black boots and put my hair in a low ponytail, tied with a silver ribbon at the bottom. I also put some light silver eye shadow on and some shiny lip gloss.

When I came downstairs, the boys were eating a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. I sat down in the empty seat between Hiei and Kurama and dug in as well. When we finished, we watched some more TV. "This is so boring!!!!" I shouted randomly, in the middle of an episode of Rurouni Keshin that I had already seen. 

The boys looked at me questioningly and I continued my rant, "Let's go for a walk in the park!" I suggested, waiting to hear the reactions. 

"No way!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted, stupid couch potatoes.

"Alright." Kurama said.

"Hn." was Hiei's answer.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I said perkily and got up, grabbing my light, black jacket.

We left the two lazy slobs and went out the door.

Cherry blossoms were floating everywhere, giving the park a calm, serine feeling. I could sense that Hiei and Kurama were at peace here because of their auras.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S POV

The group sat down in a deserted part of the park, under a large cherry tree.

It was perfect…until…they sensed something powerful approaching. Getting on guard, Kagome asked, "Is it a demon?!?!?!!"

"Yes," hastily replied Hiei, trying to pinpoint the enemy's location.

Kurama was trying to size up the opponent, seeing how powerful s/he was.

A sudden cloud of dust enclosed them, making it impossible to see.

Hiei and Kurama went on either side of Kagome, trying to protect her from this unknown, unseen enemy.

When the dust cleared, there was a male demon in front of them, looking like he was about 18 in human years.

He was VERY handsome.

He had long, silver hair, kind of like Sesshomaru's

He was well built and tall, at least a head over Kagome. (AN- Hiei is tall in this, just pretend, ok?!?!!? ^o^***)

His eyes were a piercing navy blue with silver specks that looked like a night sky filled with shining stars.

His skin was strangely pale for a guy's, yet surprisingly stunning.

Deadly claws replaced nails and sharp fangs poked out from the side of his mouth when he grinned.

His ears were also pointy.

It was obvious he was a dog demon from his looks, but his aura showed that he was evil.

"Why hello." he greeted in a velvety soft, handsome voice that was extremely sexy and strangely husky.

It was sooo sexy (^_^) that it made Kagome blush, for no good reason!!!! 

Kurama and Hiei, seeing Kagome's reaction to this mysterious man, started growling. 'How dare he arouse her!!!!' Hiei thought, enraged.

The demon slowly, yet gracefully walked towards the group in long strides, but his advance was interrupted when he was cut off by an angry Hiei and Kurama.

"Get out of here, dog." Hiei spat out, his rage taking over him and his eyes glowing red.

"Well, look at this." the demon replied, his face uncaring but his voice laced with annoyance, "The fire apparition cannot even control his own demon rage. Pitiful."

And with that said, he brutally tossed Hiei into a tree with such speed, that no one even saw it coming.

"Hiei!" Kagome squeaked out, startled by the unknown demon's sudden attack.

The demon, turned his gaze to Kagome and grinned seductively at her, causing her to bush bright red.

With every advancing step he took forward, she took one warily back.

Finally, Kurama figured it out.

"Yuriotare…" he murmured, almost unbelievingly. 

The one now known as Yuriotare turned his piercing gaze back to Kurama, "Yes?" he asked coolly.

"You've come for Kagome, haven't you?!!?!!!!!"

"Why yes, I have come for my soon to be MATE." he replied, focusing his gaze back on Kagome.

She looked at him nervously, trying to think of a plan to escape.

'I know!' she thought, 'I'll change back to my angel demon form! Then I should be able to protect myself a little bit, even though I'm not trained yet.'

When this was happening, Hiei had already recovered from the previous attack and was now plotting revenge.

Yuriotare was sick of waiting and decided to go for the 'prize.'

He sprinted forward at Kagome with a sudden burst of speed.

Kurama cut him off with his rose whip, giving Kagome enough time to transform into her angel demon form.

The sudden beauty next to him surprised Yuriotare, giving Kurama the perfect chance to attack him when he was off guard.

"Rose Whip!" he shouted and slashed his thorny whip at Yuriotare.

Since Yuriotare was off guard, the whip slashed through his stomach, sticking out of the back.

"I'll be back!" he shouted in a pained voice, and disappeared, leaving a very shocked group.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

20 MINUTES LATER

The group was so startled by that sudden, unexpected attack, that they decided to rest and calm their pounding hearts under the cherry tree.

The serine picture in front of them helped to calm them down, and they finally decided to leave the beautiful park.

Arriving home, the three saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara had not moved AT ALL from the EXACT positions they were in when they left.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome went upstairs and changed into her 'Angel' pajamas. After saying goodnight to everyone, she tiredly walked back upstairs to her room. 'Being attacked by demons who want to mate with you sure is tiring…' she thought bitterly.

Slipping under the warm covers, Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: And that's a wrap!!! So….how did you like it??? Please tell me!!!! *puppy dog eyes* Well, I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ 

Keep reading and reviewing, or you'll make me cry! ;.;

^_^ Well, REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	6. Goodbye

Kawaii Kit: Hello everybody!!!! You guys are doing great at voting and reviewing! I've decided that voting will end on Dec.8, which is Monday.

k? Good! Well, here are the current results:

Kagome/Hiei: 43

Kagome/Kurama: 39

Kagome/Sesshomaru: 0

Kagome/Kouga: 0

Sango/Hiei: 1

Sango/Kurama: 3

Sango/Miroku: 5

Botan/Kurama: 1

Botan/Hiei: 1

And that's it!!!! Don't worry Kurama Fans, he can still win if you keep voting!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!

Here's chapter six!!!! Enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Goodbye

The next morning, Kagome got up bright and early.

She new what she had to do and didn't really want to do it.

'Inuyasha…' she thought, 'I have to say goodbye to him and get my soul back from that clay bitch.' (AN- Sorry Kikyo fans, but I HATE her!!!!)

She got up and took a hot shower. (AN-She sure likes showers! ^_^*)

When she got out, she was back in her angel form and dressed in a Chinese fighting outfit (like Kurama's).

It had a light silvery-blue tee-shirt top with a black obi. The rest of it went down to her ankles as a dress with slits all the way up to her mid-thigh. Her pants underneath were puffy and black with silver outlining. On her shirt, was a picture of a silver dragon and on the back was the Chinese symbol for purity. Last, she had on a pair of silvery-blue fighting slippers.

She looked beautiful.

Walking downstairs, she left quietly so that she wouldn't wake up anyone else. She walked to the well house and jumped into the well, watching as the blue sea of power surrounded her for the last time.

When she arrived in the Feudal Era, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were sitting next to it, there backs leaning against the rim and their faces solemn.

"Hey, guys." Kagome said, her sweet voice startling the mourning group.

"Ka-Kagome????" Sango stuttered out, finally finding her voice. 

She looked unbelieving, like she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. When Kagome nodded, tears welled up in everyone's eyes as they soared at her, enclosing her in a tearful hug.

"I can't believe it's you, Mama!" Shippo sobbed out, refusing to let her go. "I thought Inuyasha killed you! That's what he said!!!"

Just by hearing Inuyasha's name, the group became solemn once again. Kagome stood in the middle of her friends, almost family, with a grave expression on her face.

"I'm going to get the rest of my soul back and leave this place. Inuyasha can find the rest of the jewel shards alone and wish for Kikyo back then." she said, her voice daring anyone to disagree.

Sango and Miroku only nodded, but then got a good look at her.

"Kagome…" Miroku murmured, "You're a-an angel!!!! Aren't female angel demons extinct???"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I am the last one of my kind. I'll explain what happened after Inuyasha tried to kill me…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AFTER THE EXPLAINATION (AN-I'm too lazy to write it!!! ^.^***)

"…and that's what happened." Kagome concluded, waiting for the group's reactions. For a while, everyone was silent.

Shippo broke the silence by saying, "Now you can reeeeeeally be my Momma!!!" he shouted excitedly, giving her a hug. Kagome smiled lovingly at him and turned to the others.

"I'm going to get my soul back and drop off the rest of the shards. Are you guys going to live in the future with me, or stay here?" she asked, her face serious.

"Are you sure its ok, Kagome?" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time, not wanting to be a burden for their best friend, and in Sango's case, sister.

"Of course!" she replied, "I could never live without you guys!!!"

"Then it's final," Miroku said happily, "We will be living with Kagome!"

Kagome nodded and said, "I'll be going now. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Pack everything you need and when I return, we can leave." the group nodded gravely, they were still worried about Kagome.

She turned around, spread her wings, and flew to where she smelled Inuyasha, leaving her friends staring after her in awe.

When she arrived in the clearing Inuyasha and the clay bitch were, they were quite busy in a make out session.

Kagome looked at them in disgust, "Could you two get a room??? Geez!!!

A dog kissing a dead clay pot?!?!?! Gross!"

The two stopped and looked over at Kagome. Their eyes widened when they saw the beautiful angel in front of them, her hands on her slim, curvy hips.

They were snapped out of their thoughts when Kagome spoke again, "Don't you know it's rude to stare? Especially when the person you are staring at could rip you into shreds in 0.2 seconds flat.

Inuyasha growled and stood in front of Kikyo protectively.

Kagome rolled her eyes and got into a battle position, her claws out and ready to slice anything in their way to ribbons.

She waited for Inuyasha to make his first move. He was so predictable.

When he jumped up with the Tetsusaiga to attack her, it didn't transform.

"You should know that the Tetsusaiga only protects humans, Inuyasha, not dead clay pots. Do I have to tell you everything?!?!?"

"Wait!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, "How do you know about the Tetsusaiga AND how do you know my name?!?!?!"

"You mean you haven't recognized me yet, Inuyasha?! Wow…you're pitiful."

Inuyasha looked at her for a second before replying, "Ka-Kagome???"

"WOW! You're so special Inuyasha! Guess what? You win a doggy treat!"

Inuyasha growled and attacked again without thinking anything through first.

'Was he always this stupid?' Kagome asked herself while swiftly dodging every one of his sloppy attacks. '…Yep.'

When she was sick of dodging, she elbowed him in the back of his neck, effectively making him fall to the ground unconscious.

She then walked over to Kikyo, hatred clearly in her eyes.

"Hello, 'Dear INcarnation." she said vehemently, obviously sarcastic.

Kikyo looked at her with cold eyes, but fear was shown on her sickly pale face. "It's time for you to go back to where you… BELONG!!!!!!!" when she said that word, she threw a giant ball of pink miko energy at Kikyo, effectively burning he to shreds, the only thing left was a light blue soul, glowing as it floated above the ground.

It started floating slowly to Kagome, and embedded itself into Kagome's body. The first thing Kagome said was, "I feel…whole."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AFTER THAT 

Kagome flew over to her friends, waving joyfully as they jumped up and down, cheering.

She landed in front of them and they once again enclosed her in a loving hug.

"Well, ready to go?" Kagome asked after a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

The group nodded their head and Kagome smiled, she had left the jewel shards next to Inuyasha so that he could finish them on his own.

They all walked over to the well, one by one jumping in.

Kagome was last, and she sat on the rim of the well, memories of when she first arrived here flashing through her head.

She remembered meeting Inuyasha, then Shippo, Miroku, and then Sango.

She smiled as she remembered Kouga and how jealous Inuyasha was when he announced his love for her.

Smiling fondly, she whispered one final word to the past.

"Goodbye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: WAAAAAAAA!!!!! That was sad *sniff*

Anyways, please tell me how you liked it, k?

Also, please VOTE and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	7. A New Life

Kawaii Kit: Hiya, peeps!!!! You did an awesome job reviewing and I finally got my 150 reviews! WOW!!! You guys are great for motivation! 

Also, I have decided that I will not make Kurama and Sango a couple. 

Sorry, but most people said that they didn't want it and to be perfectly honest, I HATE them as a couple. It's just plain wrong. ^.^*

Sorry I disappointed anyone. Please keep reading!!! 

Here is the next chapter, chapter seven. Enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: A New Life

Kagome popped her head out of the well and saw her past friends in their fighting positions facing off against the boys who were also in fighting positions.

Kagome screamed, "STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!" and everyone turned to face her with confused faces. The Yu Yu Group looked relieved to see her.

"Kagome, who are these people?" Kurama asked, looking at the Inu Group warily. Kagome smiled apologetically, remembering that she forgot all about telling the groups about each other.

"Well, everyone from the future, that woman is Sango, a demon exterminator from the past, Miroku, a perverted monk from the past, Shippo, a baby fox demon from the past, and Kirara, a fire demon cat also from the past.

Past peeps, the boy with the slicked black hair is Yusuke and the boy with the orange puffy hair is Kuwabara. 

They are Spirit Detectives from the future. Kurama is the one with the red hair, he is a fox demon like you, Shippo. Hiei is the one with the red eyes. 

He is a fire apparition from this time as well. 

They are protecting me from an evil dog demon named 

Yuriotare who wants to keep me as his mate."

Kagome let out a large breath, watching as her friends from the past and the future introduced and greeted each other.

"Guys," she started, waiting for everyone's attention. "You will all be living in my house. There will be more room because my grandpa, brother, and mother will all be visiting my aunt and living there for a month. So, I'll tell you where you are all going to stay.

Sango, Shippo, you will be sleeping in my room with me. 

Kurama, you will get the first guest bedroom, you know where that is.

Yusuke, you can have the second guest bedroom. 

Kuwabara, you can have my brother's room. 

Finally, Miroku, you can have my grandpa's room. 

Hiei, you can sleep in the tree outside, on the couch, 

or share a room with anyone you want. 

Got it? Good. I'll show you your rooms now and give 

you a tour of the shrine and house. Follow me!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AFTER THE TOUR, AT LUNCH

"Kagome," Yusuke started as they were all at the dining room table eating ramen and oden, "When you disappeared, we were all really worried about you. We thought it was Yuriotare."

Kagome smiled apologetically, "Sorry, guys. I completely forgot to tell you where I was going! It wont happen again, I promise!"

The boys nodded in understanding and continued eating their yummy food.

After lunch was over, they decided to go…SHOPPING!!!! WOOHOO!!!!

The girls dragged the boys to the car, which Kagome had already explained to the past peoples, and drove off. (Kagome could drive because she is 16!)

When they arrived at the mall, two girls ran up to them, all looking their age.

"Yukina! Keiko! Hey!" Yusuke muttered, his face annoyed because he was stuck shopping and now ran into more shop-crazy girls.

"Yusuke!" the girl with short brown hair shrieked back, "What are you doing in a mall and who are these people?!?!"

After everyone was introduced, Yukina, Keiko, Sango, and Kagome got along VERY well. They started dragging the boys around the stores.

Sango, Yukina, and Keiko walked a little farther away from Kagome so they couldn't be heard by her. Kagome got suspicious when they seemed to be devising a plan against her. The three high-fived with evil smiles and walked back over to where the rest of the gang was.

"Let's split up!" Keiko suggested, not giving anyone enough time to retaliate by grabbing Yusuke and Kurama and trudging off.

Sango grabbed Miroku and Shippo and ran off into another direction.

Yukina ran up to Kuwabara and led away the starry-eyed weirdo.

That left a confused Kagome and Hiei standing alone in the middle of the huge mall.

Kagome looked over at Hiei and said, "They just ditched us, didn't they?"

Hiei nodded and Kagome huffed angrily, grabbing a startled Hiei's arm.

She stomped off to a clothes store, dragging him away.

When they entered the store, Kagome was much happier. "Clothes!" she sighed out dreamily, looking at outfit after outfit, a bored and quite uncomfortable Hiei following her, his hands in his pockets.

Kagome suddenly smiled evilly and turned to Hiei, scaring him to death. "Hiei?" she asked, smiling innocently, "How about this? If you let me pick out clothes for you, you can pick out clothes for me?"

Without giving him time to answer, she scribbled down her sizes on a piece of paper that would make any girl green with envy. She then scampered off to the men's section, laughing evilly, scaring all of the customers.

Hiei looked down at the piece of paper Kagome had given him and an evil smile of his own forming on his handsome face, and trudged off in the other direction. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ABOUT 1 HOUR LATER

Kagome and Hiei met back at where they were before, looking quite evil with piles of clothes in their arms. They swapped and went off to the dressing rooms in the corner of the store. (Woman's and Men's Rooms are in the same place, next to each other.)

After a while, two shrieks, one manly and one sweet and musical, came from the dressing rooms. That made all of the customers crowd around to see what had happened. 

Kagome came out first, earning cat calls and whistles from the men. Some even started drooling and asking her out.

Kagome blushed at the attention. She was wearing a black, leather mini skirt that was QUITE short. She had black fishnet stockings on with high-heeled black boots that were up to her knees.

Her shirt was VERY tight and showed off all of her curves. 

It was black leather and also a halter top that went pretty low.

She looked HOT!!!!

Hiei came out next, looking at his 'human' clothes unbelieving.

He had on tight, black leather rider pants and a leather black jacket over it. Underneath the opened jacket was a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his well-toned abs and muscles. He got an equal amount of drooling, whistling, and cat calls as Kagome from the girls.

They looked at each other to see if they did a good job, and blushed ferociously at what they saw.

They bought every outfit they picked out for each other, but kept the first outfit they tried on as their current outfit. 

They both walked out smirking at each other.

When the rest of the group saw them, they practically fainted with surprise.

Miroku stopped the staring by wrapping his hand around Kagome's waist, touching her ass, and asked her to 'bear his child.'

That got him a couple of bitch slaps and punches from the rest of the guys.

They left the store with a million bags, Sango dragging an unconscious Miroku.

When they got home, everyone got dressed in their pajamas. Sango's were red pants with little kittens all over them that looked just like Kirara. 

Her shirt was white with spaghetti straps and a giant picture of the same Kirara-like kitten. Yukina wore a pair of light blue pants that had white snowflakes all over it. Her shirt was also white with spaghetti straps but had a giant sparkly blue snowflake on the front.

Keiko's outfit had light pink pants with sheep and clouds all over 

It. Her shirt was also a white spaghetti strap shirt bur had a giant picture of a cute sheep on it. Finally, Kagome's pajamas were a pair of dark purple pants with silver angel silhouettes all over it. On her white spaghetti strap shirt was a picture of another angel with features that were so cute and in dark purple sparkly words, it said angel. 

The boys just wore comfortable sweats.

They all got together and decided to play Truth or Dare. Kagome went first.

"Sango?" she asked, "Truth or dare?" Sango thought for a moment and finally said, "Truth."

"Ok…" Kagome thought carefully, "Do you LOOOOVE Miroku???"

Sango's face reddened and she muttered a smile 'yes.'

Miroku looked quite happy when the rest of the group was shocked.

After getting over the embarrassment, Sango asked, "Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Kuwabara looked up from petting Kirara and said, "Dare."

Sango smiled evilly and said, "I dare you to dress up like a girl and sleep on the roof!" 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!!?" he screamed out, "NO WAY!!!!"

After finally forcing Kuwabara to dress up in a pink, frilly dress, they kicked him outside. After a while, Yukina felt bad for him and decided to go outside and sit with him.

Yusuke smiled at Hiei evilly and asked, "Hiei? Truth or dare?"

Hiei smirked back and replied, "Dare."

Yusuke mentally cheered and so didn't everyone else.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome and share her room with her tonight! Sleeping in the same bed!"

Well, to say the least, Kagome and Hiei looked practically horrified.

Everyone was silent and watched as the two blushing demons got closer….

Closer…

CLOSER…..

Eyes closed, their lips met in a quick peck and they drew back immediately.

The couple only thought of one thing, how they wanted more.

Keiko was busy yelling at Yusuke for not telling them how long they had to kiss for.

The group got tired and dragged themselves to their rooms, the girls and Sango deciding to sleep in the living room together.

Hiei and Kagome were left together in her room, looking at each other with red hot faces that probably glowed in the dark.

Kagome worked up the nerve and slid into bed, leaving enough room for Hiei, of course.

Hiei timidly slid in next to her, brushing against her, giving them both shivers up and down.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, making Hiei look down at her quite surprised.

He looked down and she looked up. They got lost in each other's eyes, their faces millimeters apart.

Hiei gently cupped the side of her face and drew her closer, capturing her lips with his. They put so much passion into it, that it was overwhelming. 

They finally broke apart, panting from the lack of breath.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, and for the first time in a while, Hiei smiled back. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

'So,' Kagome thought happily, 'This is the start of a new life.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: WOW! That was pretty long! You got some Kagome/Hiei fluff like you wanted! I enjoyed writing it! Hehehe… ^.^

Well, please review and tell me how you liked it!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	8. Kagome Kidnapped

Kawaii Kit: Welcome back, everybody! I'm so glad that you are enjoying my fic! This chapter will include another confrontation between the gang and Yuriotare. I hope you enjoy it!!!!! Here is chapter eight!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: Kagome Kidnapped

The next morning, Kagome and Hiei woke up to a strange noise that kinda sounded like a *click.* They opened their eyes sleepily and came face to face with the entire group, snickering madly, and Keiko was holding a camera.

They found out why when they saw how close they were when sleeping. Blushing crazily, the two leaped apart and turned away embarrassedly.

When the group stopped snickering, they decided to get dressed to take a walk to the park since it was such a nice, warm day out. They also wanted to show Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara what a park was, so they got ready.

Sango was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a pink shirt that brought out her pink eye shadow. Her shirt had a picture of a kawaii kitten on it. She wore pink sandals and her hair was left prettily down.

Yukina wore a short jean skirt with a ruffled blue top that had a blue bow in the middle it brought out her blue eye shadow. She wore blue sandals and her hair was in a high ponytail tied with a pretty blue ribbon. 

Keiko wore a pretty purple skirt that was lacy at the bottom. 

It had mint cherry blossoms everywhere that brought out her mint eye shadow. Her shirt was sleeveless and was also mint green with a large purple cherry blossom in the middle. Her hair was down with a ponytail tied with a purple ribbon. Kagome had a pair of jean shorts like Sango's with a sleeveless white shirt of that had a white bow on each shoulder that brought out her white eye shadow. She had white sandals on and her hair was in a low ponytail tied with a white ribbon at the bottom. 

All the girls had light lip gloss on as well. 

(An- I don't feel like saying what the boys wore, so they can wear whatever you want them to ^.^*)

Walking to the park, it was beautiful. The group talked happily as the cherry blossoms floated everywhere, making them feel calm and serine. 

They went to the part of the park where there were no people and sat down under the large cherry tree that Kurama, Kagome, and Hiei did before. 

Sango, Keiko, Yukina, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kuwabara all left to get some drinks and Yukina had to use the restrooms. Yusuke, Kagome, Kurama, and Hiei all continued their conversation under the beautiful cherry tree.

Suddenly, an all-to-familiar burst of smoke surrounded them, making it impossible to see. Kurama, Kagome, and Hiei all knew what this was and quickly told the confused Yusuke. The boys all surrounded Kagome in a circle, a terrified Kagome in the middle. All of the boys, looking at Kagome to see if she was alright, thought of how fragile and scared Kagome looked while standing there, waiting for the enemy to attack her. This made them extremely mad, especially Hiei.

A deep, sexy chuckle startled the boys out of their thoughts, making them go back into their defensive stances. The smoke cleared and a tall demon stood there, looking lustfully at Kagome. Hiei saw red.

Yuriotare sped forward in a shocking burst of speed, surprising everyone.

He snatched Kagome before she could even scream and sprinted back to his current position, leaving the boys looking disheveled and confused.

When the boys looked back at him, they were shocked to see him holding an unconscious Kagome around her waist, under his arm. They attacked without thinking of anything but getting Kagome back. They couldn't even imagine what the lustful demon would do to her if he escaped with her.

Dodging all of their attacks, Yuriotare disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the boys enraged. When Sango, Keiko, Yukina, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kuwabara came back, they were all quite confused. "What happened?" Sango asked, looking from one boy to another, her face questioning and worried. 

"Yu-Yuriotare kidnapped Kagome." Yusuke stated, still in shock from the unexpected attack. The group looked at each other solemnly, worrying about what dangers Kagome was in at the moment. 

"Let's go," Kurama finally said, catching everyone's attention. "Koenma must know where Yuriotare's hideout is. Then we can find Kagome and save her before anything bad happens." The group nodded and left.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

BACK W/KAGOME AND YURIOTARE

"Un…" Kagome murmured as she awoke, her head was killing her. "Where a-am I?" she asked the darkness. The lights turned on, temporarily blinding her. "You are in my lair." a deep, familiar voice said seductively, giving Kagome the chills.

"Yuriotare!" Kagome gasped out when she could see again. She looked around the room and saw that it looked like some kind of bedroom. The bed in the corner gave Kagome an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. (An- Don't worry, nothing like THAT can happen because this is only rated pg13. ^.^* hehehehehehehe…………………………)

Yuriotare stepped forward, making Kagome's breath get caught in her throat.

Eying her hungrily, he moved his hand around, a magical red color surrounding them. Kagome 'eep'd' as she began to float in the air, to the bed. She was dropped down when Yuriotare put his hands down quickly, the red color disappearing.

He walked forward, the hunger and lust never leaving his eyes, scaring Kagome half to death. She was about to jump out of the bed when a cold arm slid around her waist, effectively holding her down before she could get off. She looked up to see Yuriotare and was lowered back down onto the bed on her back. 

Yuriotare sat down on her, straddling her waist. Before Kagome could try to hit him away, he grabbed he wrists with one hand and pinned her arms over her head. Kagome decided to change to her angel form so maybe she would have enough strength to get him off of her. When she did, she was not strong enough. The only thing that happened was that the hunger and lust in his eyes grew even more.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he crushed his lips to hers, making her gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of her gasp, he slid his tongue into her slightly open mouth. With his free hand, he held on to the side of Kagome's face so that she could not turn or pull away. 

Finally, he broke away because he knew Kagome had to breath. Her flushed face and panting only made Yuriotare want her more. Before he could kiss her again, the door opened to reveal a very, very, VERY angry Hiei.

Kagome looked up at him, surprising him with her flushed face and panting. He knew why when he saw her slightly swollen lips, making him even angrier. Seeing how Yuriotare was holding her down, straddling her hips and pinning her arms over her head, Hiei dashed forward, knocking the demon off of Kagome. 

She jumped up and held her lips to her face, flushing with…anger?

An inhuman growl coming from Kagome made the two demons stop their fighting. They thought it was sexy, but got a little scared at the look on Kagome's face. She stepped forward and gritted out, "That. Was. My. First. KISS!!!!!!" when she said that word, she lunged forward, and beat Yuriotare up, punching and scratching. When she was done, Yuriotare looked kinda comical sitting there all disheveled. He stood up and straightened himself up looking pretty angry.

Darting forward, he smacked Hiei into a wall, and put his hands around Kagome's throat. "Ack!" Kagome sputtered out, he eyes shut tightly a=s she choked. Hiei got up and looked over at Yuriotare and was shocked to see him trying to choke Kagome. Leaping forward, he slashed Yuriotare away as Kagome was just turning blue.

Kagome dropped down, unconscious and Hiei continued his fight with Yuriotare. Hiei made a dash at Yuriotare, trying to swipe at him. Yuriotare dodged and threw poison at him through his claws. Some of the poison singed Hiei's arm, but didn't do much damage.

The fight went on for a little while longer, and the two angry demons finally stopped, panting crazily. Each of them were covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises. Hiei got tired of fighting and put his hand out in front of him, a black mist surrounding him.

"Dragon…" he started, making Yuriotare's eyes widen in realization.

"Of…" Yuriotare was frozen with shock.

"The Darkness…" Yuriotare was about to turn around to flee for his life.

"FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed out, a giant black dragon flying towards Yuriotare with unimaginable speed. 

The dragon caught Yuriotare and Hiei watched as the evil disintegrated right before his eyes. Looking down, he picked his angel up and walked out of the castle, disappearing into an eerie shadow of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: Here are some questions you probably want answered.

1. Wasn't Hiei burned from his attack like before?

No, he wasn't because he had been training hard and can now only use it once a week without being burned by it.

2. How did Yuriotare know about the attack?

Yuriotare knew about the attack because it is so strong that all demons know about it or have heard legends of it.

3. Where was the rest of the group?

The rest of the group were at Koenma's office, watching Hiei through a magic mirror. They decided not to help because this was Hiei's fight, but were ready to jump in and help him if needed.

If you have any more questions, please E-mail me at djnm1@msn.com!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies,

~*Kawaii Silver Kitsune*~

^.~


	9. Vacation

Kawaii Kit: OMG!!! I'm soooo sorry for not reviewing for so long! I was verrrry busy. Please don't hate me! I have some free time (not really ^^*) and decided to continue my story with the next chapter. It might be kind of short, but it's the best I can do at the moment.

Everyone has been asking me this question and I just realized my mistake. When Kagome said that Yuriotare stole her first kiss, she didn't mean it the way I accidentally worded it. She and Hiei kissed in a loving way and they took it slow at first. Yuriotare, on the other hand, went as far as putting her tongue in her mouth! YUCK! He pretty much stole her first real, passionate, lustful, French kiss. It was all my fault for not pointing it out at the moment. I'm very sorry! ^^*

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha, but it was worth a try! *is taken away in a police car*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Vacation

Hiei ran away at top speed from the horrible, yet flaming mansion in which Kagome was held captive. Personally, he couldn't stand the thought of being there any longer. Luckily, in the time he spent running, his anger cooled off somewhat. Looking down, he gazed lovingly, yet worriedly at the fainted angel in his protective embrace.

His thoughts of her rare, yet ethereal beauty were cut short when the object of his affection started moving ever so slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing silver-blue depths under long, silky lashes. Locking her dazzling eyes with his shining, blood red stare, she smiled up at him in a tired, yet somehow cheerful smile. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

KAGOME'S POV

I was floating through darkness in a black void. Every direction I looked in, there was nothing. I felt like I was in a black hole. 'Am I dead?' I wondered faintly, feeling quite nauseated and worried. My fear was replaced with relief when light shined through the blackness. I was obviously waking up.

Opening my eyes hesitantly, worried of what might be looking back at me, I was happy to see two twin pools of blood staring at me. Smiling weakly at Hiei, a looked around to see where we were. Apparently we were moving on account of the blur of colors flying before my eyes. Closing my eyes tightly to block out the nauseating sight, I waited until Hiei came to a gentle stop.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S POV

Kagome reopened her eyes after Hiei stopped, looking a little disheveled. Hiei sweat dropped and plopped down in the grass, somehow being graceful, Kagome still snuggled in his lap. When Kagome struggled to get out of his embrace, he held onto her tighter and growled low in his throat. Kagome sighed and finally gave in, leaning back into his rock-hard, yet soft chest. She rolled her eyes when he smirked cockily.

"Hiei?" Kagome asked timidly, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He showed he was listening by quickly looking up at her, startled to hear her soft, sweet voice. When she saw that he was paying attention to her, she continued. "What happened to Yuriotare?" When she said the evil villain's name, she shuddered, thinking of the horrible things he did to her. Hiei growled again, this time not playfully, sensing her fear. 

Kagome smiled up at him reassuringly and he simply said, "I killed him." She let out a sigh of relief and snuggled back into Hiei's warm embrace. After a little while longer, Hiei got up again, heading back to Koenma's office.

When they arrived back at Koenma's, everyone crowded around Kagome and Hiei, the girls and Shippo fawning over Kagome, the guys congratulating Hiei. Koenma interrupted the celebrating gang by clearing his throat noisily. The group silenced and looked up at him with identical faces that said: What??? He sweat dropped and sat down at his chair, indicating for the rest of them to do so as well.

When everyone was comfortable, Koenma spoke, his binky bouncing as he did so. "I have decided that since you all work so well together, the rest of you will also become Spirit Detectives." He stopped briefly when the group nodded enthusiastically, happy that they would be able to work together and see each other all of the time. "Also," he continued, "You will all go to school together, other than Kirara and Shippo. I have also ordered my ogres to build a house for you where there is some extra land near your school. You've seen that, Yusuke. You can all live together, I've made sure of it with your parents already. Then it will be easier for Botan to get to all of you at the same time. We have an enemy demon gang that needs to be destroyed. Unfortunately, the demons are across the ocean in some tropical island. We will all be going on a private cruise ship and stay there until you defeat them." 

Koenma was calm and quiet, seemingly uncaring. That is, until he couldn't hold it anymore. "WOOHOO!" he shouted, scaring the entire group to death. "Pack your bathing suits, people! We are going on vacation!!!!" The group cheered and left, going to pack their things for the trip. (AN- Of course, they had to pack some fighting outfits for the enemy ^^*)

A while later, after everyone packed, they were on the boardwalk leading to the ship. When they saw the ship up close, they were amazed. Looking up at it in awe, their mouths dropped and Kuwabara started drooling. The ship was HUGE!!!! After the ogling was done, they got onto the ship to pick out their rooms, which there were many of. Kagome and Sango shared a room with Shippo and Kirara, Keiko and Yukina shared a room, Hiei and Kurama shared a room, Kuwabara and Yusuke shared a room, Koenma got the Captain's Room, and Miroku was left alone because his perverted ness scared both the girls and the boys. The ship started moving when the were all settled in their rooms.

After they were finished unpacking, they got dressed for the hot weather. Kagome, in her human form, wore a tight silver-blue tee-shirt that matches her eyes perfectly. She also wore jean shorts, sneakers, and her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Sango wore a tight, dark pink tee-short that matches her eye shadow perfectly. She also wore jean shorts, sneakers, and her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Yukina wore a tight red tee-shirt that matches her eyes perfectly. She also wore jean shorts, sneakers, and her hair tied cutely in two ponytails. Keiko wore a tight, dark green tee-shirt that matches her eyes perfectly. (AN- She has green eyes in this ^^* I don't know what color her eyes really are anyway…) She also wore jean shorts, sneakers, and her silky hair casually down. (AN- As usual, I'm not going to say what the boys are wearing, they can wear whatever you want! ^^*)

They all came together at the large deck and sunbathed, Shippo and Kirara playing in the kiddie pool. (AN- I know Kirara is a fire cat, but I decided that water wont hurt her when she isn't in her large form. Sorry if this confuses anyone ^^*) The four girls lied on blankets in the sunshine, sunglasses on their noses, the same color as their shirts. They ignored the guys who were staring at them, trying not to drool. With a POOF, Botan appeared with a silly grin on her face, looking cheerful as ever. She was wearing a tight, light pink tee-shirt that matches her eyes perfectly. She is also wearing jean shorts, sneakers, and her hair is tied up in a high ponytail on the side of her head. She happily joined the girls sunbathing, sliding her light pink sunglasses over her eyes.

After a fun day of relaxing, swimming, and eating, the group retired to bed. The next morning, they would be arriving in __________. (AN- I don't know any Japanese Islands at the top of my head, so you pick one and put it there. ^^*) The group went to their rooms and went to sleep, dreaming of, well… I dunno!!!! ^^*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: *mutters* Some ending that was…Oh! Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it and how I could make it better. I will not ignore your ideas! Please REVIEW!!!!!! *smiles crazily*


	10. You!

Kawaii Kit: Wow! I actually have some free time since my teachers decided to grace us with no homework! To answer anyone's question, yes, they do have another mission. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!!!! =D

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Inuyasha…*looks around* um…*runs*

XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: You?!

  


Kagome and Sango woke up to a high, shrill noise that sounded somewhat like a horn. Practically leaping out of bed, they got dressed in cute sailor outfits. (Not exactly like school uniforms) Kagome's was light, silvery-blue and Sango's was dark pink like her eye shadow. 

They both wore their hair down. 

Walking outside, they came face to face with Keiko, Yukina, and Botan who were also wearing sailor uniforms except for Keiko's was dark green, Yukina's was red, and Botan's was light pink. Each of them also had their hair down. Kagome picked up Shippo who was half asleep and Sango carried Kirara. Smiling at each other for somehow choosing to wear the same outfits, they walked out onto the deck of the large, fancy ship.

When they reached the deck, they saw that all of the boys were awake and looking out to sea. Forced by the girls the night before, they were each wearing a sailor outfit that looked just like a boy's school uniform. 

Yusuke was wearing dark green, Kurama was wearing red, Miroku was wearing navy blue, Hiei was wearing black, and Kuwabara was wearing light blue. Without sparing a glance at the girls, they continued to stare out at the depths of the deep, clear blue ocean.

With a huff, the girls also turned their gazes to the water, surprised to see that they were about to reach land. Not too far away was an island that looked tropical and beautiful. The girls gasped when they saw the white sand, palm trees, and huge hotel in which they would be staying at. 

Kagome broke the silence when asking, "Why would the evil gang of demons be here? I don't understand, it seems so peaceful."

The group, agreeing with Kagome, looked over at Koenma, waiting for an answer to everyone's question. Koenma cleared his throat and said, 

"But wouldn't it be perfect?" The gang looked over at him questionably. 

He continued, "The demons picked a peaceful and happy place so that no one would expect anything bad to happen there. It was their cover, that is, until we found out about them."

Before Kagome or anyone else could ask how, the ship landed next to the dock and came to an abrupt stop. The gang packed their belongings and left the beautiful ship, heading straight into the unknown danger.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A LITTLE LATER

Kagome plopped herself on the silky bed. Each member of the gang had their own room, but they were connected with doors and they had to share a kitchen and two bathrooms. Shippo and Kagome's room was all light blue and silver, Kirara and Sango's room was all dark pink, Keiko's room was all light green, Yusuke's room was all dark green, Kurama's room was all yellow (AN- I dunno why! I'm running out of colors here! ^^*), Hiei's room was all black, Yukina's room was all red, Botan's room was all light pink, and Miroku's room was all navy blue. 

They were all large with king sized beds, silk sheets and pillows, TV's with VCR's, couches, some comfy chairs, small marble-white tables, plush rugs, beautiful paintings, and flowers that made the rooms smell lovely. The gang was surprised at how Koenma paid for the most expensive hotel on the island. Speaking of Koenma, he and his ogre had their own room on another floor. Probably where there were better rooms.

Before they knew it, Koenma had kicked them out with some money and communicators, telling them that it was time to start searching for demons. They left Shippo and Kirara with him. The gang broke up into groups. They were: Yukina and Kuwabara, Keiko and Yusuke, Kagome and Hiei, Sango and Miroku, and Botan and Kurama. (AN- They are NOT a couple, sorry to anyone who wanted them as one. ^^*)

Kagome and Hiei searched up, down, and all around, finding no signs of any demons whatsoever. Taking a break, they leaned against a wall next to a small alleyway. Kagome huffed and puffed. "Hey Hiei," she said after catching her breath, "can you sense or smell ANYTHING unusual???" Hiei concentrated for a minute, tuning everything out so he could think. When Hiei wasn't paying attention, Kagome felt a cold hand slide over her mouth and another one slide around her waist. She was pulled into the alleyway before she could even try to scream. (AN-Hiei hasn't noticed because when he concentrates like that, he is using his Jagan eye and blocking everything out. ^^*)

Who, or whatever was holding Kagome jumped up on top of a building a hopped from one to another, taking her farther away from Hiei and everyone else. When the 'thing' stopped, Kagome, finally getting out of her shock, started struggling in its grasp. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape, the enemy had a firm hold over her and was very strong.

Finally, she stopped, knowing it was useless to try anymore. She bent her head up as far as she could and got a glimpse of blood red eyes before passing out. Her last thought before succumbing to the darkness was, '…Hiei?'

(AN- Well…I was thinking about stopping here, but what happens next was how I got the title. ^^*)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

BACK WITH HIEI AND THE GANG

When Hiei opened his eyes again and was about to tell Kagome that he sensed a powerful demon nearby, she was shocked to see that she had disappeared. Immediately, he took out his communicator and told everyone else. Minutes later, they had all met up with each other at a small, empty park. "What could have happened to her?" Yukina asked with worry shining in her eyes. Kuwabara took the opportunity to reassure Yukina, much to Hiei's annoyance. 

After Kuwabara was conveniently out of the way (knocked out) the group continued talking about Kagome. "I smelled the scent of a demon mixed in with Kagome's," Hiei said, anger obvious in his blood red eyes. Sango looked like she was about to cry and Miroku put an arm around her shoulder, making her blush. "The scent may be still there." Kurama said, breaking the silence. "If we go back, we could follow the scent to the demon's lair. When everyone nodded, they head out to Kagome's previous location, each worrying about their good friend's safety.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

KAGOME'S POV

I woke up in a dark room that felt cold and wet. Looking around, my thoughts went back to the red eyes, obviously demon, that captured me. My heart started beating wildly as I heard footsteps approach the dungeon I was locked in. the footsteps stopped and the door opened, blinding me with light from the room outside. When I reopened my eyes, I saw a demon in front of me with black hair and blood red eyes. My silvery-blue eyes widened with fear and shock. "You!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: Alrighty then! That's chapter 10! Can anyone guess who that mystery demon is? Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and who you think the demon is. Keep reading and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Naraku

Kawaii Kit: Hello!!!! Yes, I'm alive!!!! WOOHOO!!!! Well, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm back now! Please enjoy this chapter, it may not be very long. It's kind of obvious who the demon is that captured her from the title, so let's begin the fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Well, I'm sorry, but I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…*tee hee* But that doesn't mean I can't try! *runs away with a giant bag over her shoulder*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Naraku

Last time:

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

KAGOME'S POV

I woke up in a dark room that felt cold and wet. Looking around, my thoughts went back to the red eyed, obviously demon, that captured me. My heart started beating wildly as I heard footsteps approach the dungeon I was locked in. the footsteps stopped and the door opened, blinding me with light from the room outside. When I reopened my eyes, I saw a demon in front of me with black hair and blood red eyes. My silvery-blue eyes widened with fear and shock. "You!" 

This time:

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S POV

Kagome gawked at the figure above her with wide eyes full of immense horror, futilely trying to wrench out of her secure binds. ((AN- She is locked to the wall by chains at her wrists. ^^*)) "Naraku! Let me go _now_!!!!" she demanded, straining to sound as bold as possible. The evil spider demon just smirked maliciously, his red eyes shimmering a lustrous blood red color. He took a slow stride forward, smirking as she stiffened in fear and immediately became quiet.

She looked up at the intimidating demon as his eyes glimmered with a sort of mischief, yet obvious menace. When he came close enough for his breath to tickle her cheek, causing the hair at the back of her neck to rise, he bent down until there noses were touching. "W-what do you w-want with m-me?" she questioned, unable to maintain her words from faltering.

"My dear miko," he replied, his words deep and his chest rumbling. "Whatever do you mean 'want with you'?" She observed the apparent mockery in his voice and her beautiful face became marred with a frown. "Be serious!" she ordered, a slight tint of pleading in her voice. Naraku grinned and sat down comfortably in front of her as he was having his afternoon tea. 

"I need you, my precious miko," he began, and when he saw her not responding, drawled on, "To help me." Kagome just stared at him, obviously urging him to continue. "With, you see, the Shikon no Tama's sister jewel, the Yukami no Tama." Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief as she stared at the malevolent demon in front of her. 

"W-what do you mean, 'sister jewel'?!?!" she inquired, her voice untrusting as if he were lying. Naraku stood up proud and tall, towering above her. "I mean, it is a jewel that is related to the Shikon no Tama, yet is much more powerful," he explained as if stating the obvious. "You are the only being in the world that can find it, so I need you." 

"And what if I refuse?" she asked, feeling slightly brave for the moment. Naraku's smirk came back full force as he tilted her head up with one of his strong, clawed hands. "You see, my darling miko, you have no choice. If you refuse, I will kill your friends slowly in front of you, one by one, until they are all dead!" With that said, he left the shocked girl alone in the tiny cell to her horror-struck thoughts. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

WITH THE REST OF THE GANG

Hiei sat impatiently in front of Koenma, waiting for the toddler's reaction to his story about Kagome's mysterious disappearance. The small ruler of Spirit World sucked his binky forcefully as if it were a lifeline. "Naraku…" he murmured with wide eyes, finally stopping from his habit of binky sucking. "He wants Kagome…for the Yukami no Tama…" Hiei sat up straight, his features showing confusion instead of his usual mask of indifference.

Kurama also looked confused as well as the rest of the gang. "The Yukami no Tama," Botan spoke up, her face not cheerful as it usually would be. "It's the sister jewel to the Shikon no Tama. Although, it is much more powerful than its relative and able to grant three wishes instead of one!"

Sango looked up with wide eyes as if she had just thought of something important. "Naraku!!!! If he's alive, that means that he probably killed all of our friends back in the Feudal Era… I'm guessing that he wants Kagome to get him the Shikon no Tama _and _the Yukami no Tama. Then, he will have _four _wishes!!!!"

With this piece of information, Hiei stood up and stared at Koenma with an impassive look. "Where is Naraku? Tell me now and I will get Kagome." Koenma gulped and backed away from the intimidating fire apparition. "Well, he is on this volcano," he stated, pointing to a map of the island they are on. "She should in the castle on the top, unless Naraku changed her position. I doubt it though. Move out, team!" he shouted. Everyone nodded and headed out the door, hoping that their sweet Kagome would be alright.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

BACK WITH KAGOME (IN HER POV)

While I was deep in my thoughts of what I should do to escape, the infamous Kagura and Kanna came into the room carrying a black velvet dress. "Naraku ordered us to change you into this," Kagura announced, gesturing to the dress in her sister's hands. "Get up."

Kanna unlocked the chains holding Kagome's wrists to the wall and she stood up, deciding to obediently listen to Naraku before she came up with an escape plan. 

She changed into the dress with the two sisters' help and looked down at herself with a heavy blush. The strapless dress, in her opinion, was slightly skimpy with a low neckline and slits up to her mid-thighs on either side of her, showing the creamy pale skin of her flaunt less legs. It was skintight, showing off her curves with no modesty whatsoever. The deep black color of the velvet material brought out her glossy hair and looked quite lovely on her. On the front was a velvet bow in the center of the neckline with a silver pendent in the middle. All in all, she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Kagome gently rubbed her sore wrists that thankfully didn't chafe and followed the sisters up the stairs and out of the dungeon into a large room that was entirely black, yet regal looking in a forbidding way. She saw Naraku sitting down on a black sofa in the center of the room and walked over to him, obeying the orders of Kagura and Kanna.

"That dress looks lovely on you," he acknowledged somewhat flirtatiously, kissing her on the back of her hand. Kagome sat down daintily beside him and nodded in a polite manner of thanks. "I see that you have come to your decision in helping me," he declared, smirking slightly at his small victory. Kagome nodded and bowed at him courteously. "Yes, Naraku-sama," she replied in a soft tone of voice. Naraku was slightly taken aback at her behavior and tilted her head up gently. "A young lady at such a caliber of power and regal ness shouldn't act so lowly," he stated, surprising her.

The spider demon stood up, gesturing for her to as well. "Come. We have much business to take care of concerning the Yukami no Tama." he said, turning his back on her and walking down the hall in long strides. Kagome walked slowly behind him, a grim expression on her pretty face. 'You may have won the battle, Naraku,' she thought, 'But you haven't won the war.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kawaii Kit: Well, I'm finished with the chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how you liked it! Thanks for reading!!!! ^_^


End file.
